warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: Poison
Allegiances FogClan Leader: Mousestar, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Apprentice: Smokepaw Deputy: ' Fogwhisker, ''gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail 'Medicine Cat: ' Purplepool, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Warriors: ' Winterfall, ''white she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice: Hailpaw Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Apprentice: Frostypaw Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Daisyclaw, white she-cat with ginger legs and crystal blue eyes Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes Silentstep, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Dirtclaw, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Apprentice: Oatpaw Cometshine, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Lionfire, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepelt, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songfall, gray and white she-cat with green eyes Ripplestripe, ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollyberry,'' ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes'' Fernshadow, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Snowfur, pure white she-cat with green eyes Nettleclaw, dark brown tabby tom with a white chest Sunshine, beautiful golden she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stumpy tail (from a fox attack) Apprentices: ' Oatpaw, ''light ginger tom with amber eyes Hailpaw,'' gray tom'' Frostypaw, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Smokepaw, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Squirrelpaw, light ginger she-cat with green eyes 'Kits: ' Sagekit, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Fallowkit, black tom with bold green eyes Graykit, light gray she-kit with pretty blue eyes and a glossy pelt '''Queens: Mintfrost, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes, retired early due to filed sight Echonose, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, retired early due to crippled leg, formerly leader FlameClan Leader: Moonstar, light gray she-cat Deputy: ' Rosesplash, ''cream she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Flowerpaw, golden and brown she-cat 'Warriors: ' Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Apprentice: Ashpaw Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes Clawtalon, black and white tom Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Whitemist, white she-cat with a black tail Goldengaze, golden she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw Snowytail, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightfangs, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewclaw, dark gray tom with amber eyes Fuzzyfern, Fluffy ginger she-cat Spottedfrost, Spotted gray she-cat Thrushpatch, Spotted gray tom Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Ashpaw, Spotted gray tom Sweetpaw, Spotted gray she-cat Flamepaw, Bright ginger tom Emberpaw, pale brown she-cat Driftpaw, Spotted gray she-cat 'Kits: ' '''Queens: Hattie, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly loner Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Elders: Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail AdderClan Leader: Fangstar,'' elderly'' black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired brown and gray she-cat with green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Apprentice:Berrypaw Shimmergaze, black she-cat Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Sedgefern, dark cream and gray she-cat, formerly rogue Apprentice:Gingerpaw Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' Skygaze, ''gray tom Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' Flowerfrost, ''gray and white she-cat Dawnpoppy, gray she-cat with green eyes Dappleface, gray she-cat with white spots Ferngaze, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpelt, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice:Flamepaw Splashclaw, dark ginger tabby tom Toadfoot, gray tom with amber eyes Flowingriver, gray tom with amber eyes, formerly kittypet '''Apprentices: Berrypaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Flamepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingerpaw, '' she-cat with amber eyes'' Kits: Hazelkit, ginger and white she-cat with hazel eyes Fluffykit, fluffy white she-cat Blizzardkit, Greenkit, dark gray she-cat with green eyes Silverkit, silver tabby she-cat Hawkkit, dark brown tom with green eyes Queens: Snaketail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Fluffykit, Blizzardkit, and Silverkit) Duskcloud, smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Hawkkit, Greenkit, and Hazelkit) Elders: Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat GlowClan Leader: Lionstar, golden tabby tom with blue eyes Deputy: ' Sungaze, ''golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat with gentle green eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Sweetpaw, tortoiseshell and white she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Talonflight, ''dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes Hawkwave, mottled ginger tom Mottlefrost, mottled gray she-cat Grasspelt, dark brown she-cat Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Brightsplash, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flametail, bright ginger tom Autumnshine, dark brown she-cat 'Apprentices: ' None 'Kits: ' Cinderkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Molekit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Sorrelkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Brackenkit,tortoiseshell and white she-cat '''Queens: Graydapple,'' gray she-cat, formerly rogue'' Elders: Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Torchflight, brown tom NightClan Leader: Fernstar, pale brown she-cat with torn ears and green eyes Deputy: ' Dustclaw, ''mottled gray tom with a scarred face Apprentice: Stormypaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Smallwhisker,'' small brownish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Darkdapple, black she-cat with white splotches Pricklefur, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Apprentice: Windpaw Gemeyes, beautiful black she-cat with bright blue eyes Apprentice:Yarrowpaw Petalbreeze, light brown tabby she-cat Whitesong, white she-cat with amber eyes Greengaze, dark brown she-cat with piercing green eyes Apprentice:Bluepaw Tornclaw, ginger and white she-cat Ashwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Jadesun, dark brown she-cat Apprentice: Tigerpaw Appleblossom, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and half of a tail Aquagaze, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked leg Rustblaze, pale brown tabby tom Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots 'Apprentices: ' Yarrowpaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Bluepaw, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Tigerpaw, tabby she-cat Windpaw, small brown and black she-cat Stormypaw, white tom '''Kits: Blossomkit, pinkish gray she-cat with hazel eyes Tawnykit, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Lowkit, black tom Queens: Stumpytail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail '' Snowstripe, ''slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Elders: Leafsplash, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger chest'' Chapter One "Purplepool, hand me some more juniper!" Smallwhisker commanded, her eyes bright with worry. Purplepool handed the berries to her friend, and watched Cometshine worriedly. The she-cat was writhing and groaning in her nest. She glanced at the other cats in the makeshift den. Fangstar, Jadesun, Brightsplash, Acorntail, Eagleblaze, Dewfur, Whitemist, Dawnpoppy, Wolfpelt, Oakfur, Kinklegs, Hollyberry, Fernshadow, Yarrowpaw, Petalbreeze, the list went on and on. Bumblebee, Berrypaw, and even Foxtrot had already died. Even her own sister, Songfall, was sick. Vineflower poked her head in. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked. "Yes, fetch some watermint from the lake," Purplepool replied dully. Foxtrot's death still hung over her like an entire forest of doubt and grief. Smallwhisker looked up. "And some poppy seeds, too," she called after Vineflower, who, after fetching Leopardheart, Fuzzyfern and Robinwing, padded out of the makeshift camp. Softfeather quietly worked alongside Firepelt, while Purplepool and Embertalon tried to get Petalbreeze to eat some of the water mint that they had left. She stared into the trees, wondering how the patrol scoping out territories and setting temporary boundaries was doing. Sunshine and Snowfur quietly talked to the jealous Hailpaw, Oatpaw and Frostypaw. Dirtclaw, who's mate Silentstep had gone on the patrol, was talking to Mudtalon. Sagekit and Brackenkit were happily frolicking around while Graykit and Fallowkit listened to Birdsong and Echonose tell stories. "Purplepool! Jinglestep's kits are coming!" Mintfrost's panicked shriek alerted Purplepool. She glanced swiftly at Embertalon. "Go!" the young medicine cat urged and Purplepool whisked away. Chapter Two "How do you feel, Jinglestep?" Mintfrost asked. The brown tortoiseshell looked up. "I've given birth so much, I feel completely normal," she joked. Her tail gently brushed her new kits. "What are their names?" Vineflower asked, sitting next to Littlestorm, who watched his kits proudly. "The gray tabby she-kit with the pale blue eyes is Newtkit," Littlestorm replied, "And the brown and white tabby she-kit is Starlingkit." "And the other gray tabby, the darkest one with the pale green eyes is Minnowkit," Jinglestep concluded. "You have three beautiful daughters," Mintfrost murmured. Jinglestep's eyes glowed. Snowstripe sat by them. She had grown more mellow and gentle, much thanks to Leopardheart. "I'm glad that Lowkit, Tawnykit and Blossomkit will finally have some playmates." Jinglestep nodded. "They're back!" Sunnyfur's loud yowl rang. Mintfrost looked up. Sure enough, she could spot Fogwhisker and Silentstep padding over. Mousestar was the first to emerge from the brambles of where she and the other leaders were meeting. Lionstar and Fangstar followed, soon after came Moonstar. Last to emerge was Fernstar. Mintfrost shuddered when the pale brown she-cat's gaze met hers, and stared at her paws. Soon, warriors started immersing with the travelers, battering them with questions. Mousestar's sharp yowl turned themm away, and she led Silentstep and Fogwhisker into her den. Chapter Three Purplepool quietly pawed at a small pultice she had prepared to give to Songfall. Her sister's eyes fluttered open, and she purred at her sister. "Is that foul-smelling heap for me?" she rasped. A spasm shook her, and she coughed again. Purplepool didn't reply, she just pushed the bundle toward her. The gray and white warrior gratefully licked up the bundle. "Cheater, you put poppy in there . . ." Songfall yawned as she drifted to sleep. Purplepool quietly tiptoed out of the small den. "I think Songfall will heal," she reported. Smallwhisker looked up. "She better, or we will have to stay here while our Clans get settled." "What, Fernstar won't let us stay?" Firepelt asked, his fur rising. Smallwhisker's eyes were sad. "She doesn't want to seem weak. In fact, she's anything but it." Embertalon came running out of her small den where she kept the AdderClan cats. "Fangstar is dying!" she yowled, "Get Jadepoppy!" As if on cue, the ginger she-cat padded over. "What is the problem, Embertalon?" she asked. Wheatwhisker and Sedgefenr joined her. "Fangstar is dying," Embertalon said hurriedly, "Come!" Jadepoppy's eyes widened in panic, and she followed the tortoiseshell into the den. Sevral long moments passed, and Jadepoppy stepped out, her eyes brimming with sorrow. By then, most of AdderClan was gathered around, and many other cats. Mousestar, Moonstar, Lionstar and Fernstar shouldered to the front of the group. "Jadepoppy, what has happened?" Mousestar asked, her eyes narrowed. "Fangstar is dead," Jadepoppy replied simply, digging her claws into the ground. "But how will you get your nine lives?" a black she-cat yowled. "That's easy," Fernstar replied, stepping forward, her eyes an eerie calm, "She will go to the Moonstream." "Moonstream?" Mousestar gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Moonstar hissed, glaring accusingly at Lionstar and Fernstar. "You never brought it up," Lionstar replied. Purplepool looked at Smallwhisker and Softfeather. "We had no time to," Softfeather replied awkwardly. Purplepool narrowed her eyes. Something was very wrong, and it somehow involved Lionstar and Fernstar. Chapter Four "Wow!" Sagekit breathed. Seh rushed forward but Lionfire grabbed her by her neck and pulled her away. Minnowkit sniffed at a small orange flower. "This smells like poppy!" she squeaked. Jinglestep ran over and pulled her back and set her beside Newtkit. Starlingkit giggled. Mintfrost sighed. She missed being a warrior. Fallowkit gasped. Mousestar purred as she padded by. She came to a stop beside Fogwhisker. Mintfrost glanced around. It felt strange to be seperate Clans again. Purplepool and Firepelt had gotten dreams from StarClan and confirmed that the Moonstream was the place to go. The Clans had separated, and to add to the chaos, Poppyshine was expecting another litter of kits. Mintfrost was sleeping in the warrior's den most nights now, at Sagekit's request, and Poppyshine was grateful for the room. Minnowkit was bounding beside Purplepool and Newtkit and Starlingkit were listening intently to Fallowkit, who was demonstrating a clumsy hunting crouch. Mintfrost quietly watched her kits. "So, what do you think?" Fogwhisker's loud meow broke the chatter. They were staring across a small stream, at a sandy clearing with several boulders that looked as if they had been washed out by water were sitting on the hollow's edge. "It's unprotected," Bloodclaw commented cryly. "Bloodclaw, you of all cats should know that we can build a barrier," Daisyclaw purred, "Just look at all of thos brambles!" "Easy water access!" Jinglestep breathed. "And protected too," Fernshadow purred, "We could hear intruders from miles away!" "Good for hunting as well," Badgertooth rasped. The Clans had all acquired a taste for fish recently. Winterfall purred approvingly at her brother. Mousestar's eyes glowed. "Then it's settled," she yowled, "This will be FogClan's camp! Smokepaw, Squirrelpaw, Hailpaw, and Frostypaw! Gather brambles and build an entrance and barrier. Vineflower, supervise them! Oatpaw, work on making entrances for the dens! Ripplestripe and Snowfur will help you. I want some nests as well. Rivermist and Sunshine, gather moss. First off I want our sick cats to be sheltered. Purplepool, do what you can," she conclueded. Purplepool dipped her head. The cats dashed off in different directions and Mintfrost padded over tot eh kits. "Come on, young ones, let's find a nursery," she ordered. "We won't be sleeping there much longer!" Graykit gloated. "We're gonna be warriors!" Sagekit crooned. Jinglestep padded over. "You'll have to be apprentices first!" she laughed. Mintfrost grinned and picked up Fallowkit amd led the kits over the stream and into the hollow. It was nice, she thought. She searched for a sheltered den and found a large rock covered in brambles. "Fogwhisker!" she called, "How about this for a nursery?" The gray tabby glanced over and nodded. She motioned to Bloodclaw and Daisyclaw, who padded over and started clearing out the brambles and pushing them to Smokepaw, who had bounded over to get some. Mousestar padded to a medium sized rock and purred. "We have some moss!" Sunshine called, padding over. Purplepool was standing over Songfall, Oakfur, Hollyberry, and Fernshadow. They were lying on a small screen of brambles, hatily built. A few leaves and berries were secure under gorse. Squirrelpaw had just pulled some brambles out of a small rock with a crystal pool and a small trickling stream about a length of a rabbit flowing inside. "Is that going to be the medicine den?" she called to Purplepool, padding over to help pull out brambles and gorse. Purplepol nodded. "It's perfect!" she purred. Kinklegs padded over. "We found small holes in the wall of the rock too for storing herbs and berries," he added. Rivermist set down some moss inside the dusty den. "Get them inside," she instructed Purplepool, "We'll clean later." The mottled medicine cat nodded and she and Kinklegs gently moved the ill cats inside the den. Rivermist and Sunshine darted away to get more moss and this time Dirtclaw and Silentstep followed them with Pinepelt close behind. Ripplestripe padded over. "How's Hollyberry?" he asked gently, careful that the kits wouldn't hear. The ginger and gray warrior was Ripplestripe's sister. "She's recovering," their mother Daisyclaw replied before Mintfrost could, "The herbs are doing her good." The black and ginger tom just nodded briskly and ran off to join Snowfur and the apprentices. A small wall of gorse and brambles was already building up. "Can we help?" Graykit asked, bounding up, "We'll be apprentices in a few days!" Sagekit joined her. "Oh, yes, please?" Mintfrost glanced at Lionfire, who shrugged, and then at Mousestar, who was purring. "Go ahead," she mumbled, and, squealing, the kits bounded off to join Oatpaw, who had joined the barrier building team while Fogwhisker, Winterfall, Pureheart, and Magiceyes took over making entrances to dens. Littlestorm was working on an entrance to the to-be nursery. His mate Jinglestep watched him calmly while Newtkit and Starlingkit bounded around. Minnowkit watched them quietly, her tail waving. Chapter Five "You know, Purplepool, I kind of like this place. It's really peaceful." Purplepool looked up from her juniper. The comment came from Fernshadow. Hollyberry nodded, and coughed. "When I recover, I can't wait to explore!" the young warrior put in. Oakfur, who had finally fully recovered, but was still under Purplepool's supervision, nodded. "I think my kits know more of this place than I do!" Songfall, who was also getting better, was about to reply when Sunshine, Frostypaw, and Kinklegs came running in. Purplepool glanced at them, puzzled. "We found a badger set!" Sunshine yowled, "They're coming here!" Mousestar came out. "Fogwhisker, Rivermist, Mothfur, and . . . Winterfall. Come," she meowed. The warriors stood up. Purplepool pricked her ears. She could now hear the badger lumbering towards them. "We must attack it before it reaches camp!" Winterfall hissed. "Winterfall and Mothfur, attack from the rear. Fogwhisker and Rivermist, come with me," Mousestar began, "Hm, Daisyclaw and Ripplestripe, back us up." Ripplestripe ran to Mousestar's side, with his mother following him slowly. Mousestar flicked her tail, and led the patrol out of camp. Chapter Six "Jadepoppy, have you gone to the Moonstream yet?" Mintfrost heard Mousestar ask. The pale ginger she-cat bristled. "Of course I have," she hissed. Mousestar narrowed her eyes. Jadepoppy lashed her tail. "I am Jadestar now," she announced. By now every cat's head was turned to the large log where the leaders crouched. Moonstar and Lionstar dipped their heads. Fernstar just nodded. "My deputy is Shimmergaze!" she continued, and purred at the yowls of approval for the black she-cat. "We have settled into our new territory well, and are doing great," she concluded, and stepped back. Fernstar took her place. "All is well in NightClan," she called, "We assume you all know about Snowstripe's kits," she purred at the hisses from AdderClan, "And we also have new warriors. Welcome Yarrowclaw and Bluestorm!" "Yarrowclaw! Bluestorm!" Fernstar stepped back, her gaze resting on the ginger she-cat and tom. Mousestar stepped forward, casting a sharp glance at Lionstar. "We chased a badger out of our territory," she called, and ignored the mumbles of worry that rippled through the warriors, "And Poppyshine is expecting another litter of kits. Jinglestep also had her litter- they are at camp. Starlingkit, Newtkit, and Minnowkit." "GlowClan is well," Lionstar announced, "But we found some foxes. We chased them off though." "Very well then," Moonstar called, "FlameClan is fine. We have new kits as well. Welcome Dreamkit and Molekit." Chapter Seven "Making new apprentices is a sign of hope and unity. Today Mintfrost's kits Fallowkit, Graykit and Sagekit will become just that. Graykit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Pinepelt,'' you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice. Fallowkit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallowpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Redfangs, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a skilled and brave warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice. Sagekit, from this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Rivermist, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a clever and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice!" Mousestar yowled. Mintfrost's eyes glowed with pride as Sagepaw, Graypaw and Fallowpaw touched noses with their mentors. ''Now this place is truly home. Category:Content Tag Needed